Life of a vampire
by Vampylove1997
Summary: Stefan and Damon have a sister? what if she might be the only way the help Stefan deal wth his control and humanity? What will Elena think of her? what will she think of Elena? BAD SUMMARY...SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire diaries crossover twilight x**

**Bella P.o.v**

"Bella! We are all going hunting… Be careful. We will be back as soon." Edward shouted to me from the bottom the stairs as I lay across my bed.

"Ok see you later." I replied a few seconds later I heard the door slam shut. Thank god there gone I need to call Stefan. I picked up the phone checking I was finally alone. I rang him. I heard it ring repeatedly before I heard Damon speaking as an answer phone message for his little brother.

"Hey this is Stefan. I'm currently draining bunnies, leave a message. *Beep*" Chuckling I left a message

"Hey Stefan its Bella, I'm sorry I can't do this anymore these cravings are too strong. Call me when you get this. Love you "

I hung up my phone as a few tears rolled down my cheeks I felt so guilty for letting Stefan down. The one thing he asks of me and I fail him. I'm Stefan's twin sister, a vampire. He asks me to leave to control my blood lust. I heard gentle foot steps outside. A female.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

Damon's P.o.v

My little brother…Stefan I never imagined I would have to revisit the past memories of him in his ripper stage. Elena is so fragile I wish I could make everything better just for her. I'm in love with my brother's girl. Stefan turned off his humanity. He has no feelings now, no guilt not even any love left in his body. I killed Lexi the only person who maybe of been able to help him.

I heard Stefan's phone vibrate on the table. I decided I would leave it till later. Finally it finished I glanced at it Bella…She could help him. Bella and he were the closest siblings I have ever seen in my 147 years as a vampire. She could help him control it. Turn on his humanity. I will send Elena to find her.

"Elena?" I called knowing she was around the house

"What is it Damon?" she replied walking into the room

"I think I know a way we can get Stefan back…" AT this Elena's head snapped up

"What! How?"

"Sit down and I will explain." She sat down next to me.

"So…"

"Ok me and Stefan well we have a sister, Bella. She is my little sister and well uh Stefan's twin. She drinks from humans and animals so she is a mix of me and Stefan. But her cravings were much stronger than the average vampire. So we sent her to Washington to let her control herself. SO now she goes months without blood. The best part of her though you can even turn your humanity off and she can still make you feel bad about something. So if I have her here she could probably get Stefan to turn his back on. Stefan would also feel really guilty for letting his little sister down after she left here just for him.

"Wow…For him?"

"She knew after he saved you that night, he was going to find you and love you and she decided to leave she couldn't stay with the risk of hurting you."

"So… why are we still sitting here?"

"Grab your bag and let's go." Standing up she grabbed her bag and we walked out the door and stepped into my black Ferrari. I slammed my foot down onto the accelerator. Driving at 96mph down the highway.

Bella's p.o.v

They started knocking on the door slightly harder. Well it's now or never. I opened the front door to revile a brunette female with her hood up covering her face.

"Bella? Are you Bella?"

"Um yes…come in?"

"Thank you" She walked into the house and took down her hood…shit Catherine. I rushed at her slamming into her into the wall whilst chocking her. She started clawing at my hands and wrists. Very unlike Catherine.

"What do you want? Huh Catherine?" Her eyes widened as I said her name. Realization sank through her eyes.

"I'm not Uhh Catherine. I'm Elena." I looked deep into her eyes I realized she was right. She was the doppelganger. My brother's girlfriend.

"Oh my….. I'm so sorry. I just… I Uhh. You know about Catherine right? I hate her A LOT!"

"No worries I understand. You hated Catherine for breaking your brother's hearts."

"So why are you here? Why aren't you back in mystic falls?"

"Well Ste-"

"You gonna let me in or not?" I heard Damon screech

"Damon? DAMON!" I screamed as I fled down the stairs towards the front door and jumped on Damon. Wrapping my legs around his torso.

"Hey Bella." He said chuckling

"I missed you so much Damon."

"I missed you too…oh I almost forgot I have a present for you." A present? What is he on about?

"What are you on about?" he took out a blood bag. I felt my canines extend as he held it in front of me. My hand reached out to grab it as he pulled it away out of my reach.

"Damon…" I whined. " just give me the damn blood!"


	2. Chapter 2

Edwards P.o.v 

We were walking back through the forest when I started to here Bella talking

"Damon… just give me the damn blood!" she said sounding annoyed. Who is Damon and why does Bella want blood for?

My family looked at me as if I had all the answers to why she said that.

"Uh Bella I hate it when you do that. Here is your blood" 'Damon' must have said to her.

By this time we were all standing at the edge of the forest we watched a tall male pass Bella blood bag. Unclip the clasp and press the opening to her she did this her eyes became redder, the skin around her cheekbones began to scar and you could see her canines beginning to expand .she began to suck the blood from the bag sliding down against the wall. After a few minutes the bag was drained and she lied it down on the floor.

"Damon!" a female from inside our home yelled as she walked through the door. "You were supposed to give her the blood after you got her to agree to help."

"Help with what?"

"Uhh-"Damon seemed nervous to say.

"Stefan."

"What?" why is she so worried about this Stefan guy?

"What is wrong with Stefan? Damon… answer me right now." Gripping his throat tight she started smashing him into the wall "Damon…" she hissed at him. "What is wrong with my brother?"

"Oh shit…" Carlisle whispered we all turned to look at him in question. "Do you realize who that is? It's Damon…Salvatore." I looked back at Damon. He was right. So then Stefan is his little brother and Bella said Stefan was her brother.

"That means Bella must be the sister."

We went back to watching Bella, and Damon still hadn't told her what they needed help with that involved Stefan. So she just let him go.

"Ok then let's try this another way." As soon as she said that she fled across the room towards the brunette. Standing behind her she tilted the girl's neck aside and bit down into her neck sucking the girl's blood.

"NO!" Damon yelled running towards her knocking Bella away from the girl throwing her into the large wall behind her.

She stood up laughing

"Bella that was uncalled for. You didn't need to drink from Elena."

"Ok yeah I'm sorry Elena I shouldn't have drank from you. Now what's. Wrong. With .Stefan? Oi Cullen's you can come out of the forest by the way. I know your there and you have realized who me and Damon are.

"Ok listen to me and don't interrupt me." Damon told her as we walked out of the woods. She nodded quickly desperate to her what he had to say.

"Ok I was bit by a werewolf, Klaus's blood healed me but Stefan had to go with him and become 'the ripper' in return for his blood. Which he did. A few weeks later Klaus could tell he wasn't fully into being the ripper as he was still in love with Elena and has forced him to shut off his humanity completely and forced him to attack Elena.

"Bastard I'm going to rip his fucking head off. How dare he do that to my little brother! Where is Stefan now?"

"He's locked in the basement at the boarding house"

"In mystic falls?" Damon nodded his house. "Ok I will deal with my baby brother."

"Thank you" Elena whispered gently.

Bella smiled brightly at her. "No problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Damon's P.o.v

"So Bella… who are these...uh lovely people?

"Oh right these are the cold ones. This is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward. Guys this is my big brother Damon Salvatore.

"Fitty or what?!" I heard Alice whisper to Rose as she nodded in was too quiet for a human or a cold one to hear with their own special hearing, but I and Damon could hear her easily.

"well thank you sweet cheeks I am pretty irresistible…"

"Damon…"I warned him. But as usual he ignored me

"Even Elena can't seem to stop touching me even though she is dating my baby brother." at this Elena's eyes flickered with anger, she walked quickly towards Damon, and with a flick of her wrist she slapped him around the face hard.

"Fuck you. Go to hell!" she yelled at him before walking out.

"Wow this one has fire. I like her, baby bro chose well." I stated before I followed Elena.

"Hey Elena."

"Hey."

"Are you ok?" I asked her

"Am I a bad person?"

"What? No of course not. Unless you are really Catherine. But she was just a complete bitch. Why do you think you're a bad person?

"I think I'm turning into Catherine…

"Ok so you're in love with Stefan. But you're getting feelings for Damon? Am I right?

"Well…yeah."

"That's the difference you're looking for a way to stay with one of them but still stay friends with the other and not destroy their bond as brothers and for that I love you. Now let's go get Stefan back." I said as I stood up I grabbed Elena pulling her up and dragged her into the kitchen where the others had gathered.

"Damon I will grab a bag and then we will go."

"Ok Bella" I ran up the stairs grabbing my bag I started grabbing my clothes my underwear, jeans, shirts and my hair straighteners. I picked up my phone and charger as I pass the bedside table. As I felt Edwards presence behind me. I turned around to face him. He looks around the room confused. Taking a deep breath, I look into his eyes.

"I…I'm so sorry. I should have told you."

"But you didn't know how." he finishes smiling at me. Raising my hand towards his cheek.

"I love you" I spoke gently

"I love you too so much…but you need to help your brother and I won't stop you from doing that." smiling at him I pick up my bag. I kiss his cheek as I walk away from the man I love to help my baby brother.

"Hey Damon lets go."

" ok Elena lets kick some no humanity butt!"

"Bye careful…"

"Don't worry I will be fine. "Me, Elena and Damon walked outside towards his Ferrari "Hey Damon Can you take my bag please? And drive back to mystic falls take Elena home. Then go to the boarding house when you're ready?"

"Ok sure but what are you doing?"

"I'm going to run I haven't done it in a while and I will also get there quicker."

"ok see you later" And with that I dropped my bag and ran.

**Hey review please for a cookie xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey my battery is sorted :D yayy! here is chapter 4. This one is much shorter than the rest. sorry :/ **_

_**Rhiannon xxx**_

* * *

**Stefan's p.o.v**

Uhh blood I need blood! It's been days since I have had any type of blood. I heard the door to the boarding house open then slam shut. I few moments later I heard footsteps down the old stone steps. Deciding it was probably just Elena coming to 'check on me' again I stayed sat against the wall with my head tilted down to the floor. As the person stood in front of me. She let out a loud gasp. It was definitely not Elena's voice. I knew that voice anywhere that was the voice of my sister Bella. Lifting my head I saw Bella watching me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Stefan…" she whispered "what has happened to you?" she asked me gently unlocking the door and stepping into the room I had been enclosed in for days. She cautiously stepped towards be sitting next to me on the floor. She started stroking my hair. I have turned into a monster but she still treats me as the same little brother as, before I started killing anyone.

"Bella…I…I'm sorry" I muttered looking down as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. What happened to my control of blood I have had for so many years.

"Stefan… you have no reason to be sorry. It is so hard to be able to control your craving for blood." What is she on about she has perfect control?

"What? But…you?"

"Stef…even I have a hard time controlling my first for blood." I nodded slightly and I gave her a gentle smile. "But Stefan… you need to learn control not for me or Damon but for Elena. You love her I can see that much, your love her too much to ever let her go. Your love for her is so strong. You disappointing her destroys you from the guilt." how did she know that, as it is all true.

"Your unbelievable Bella you really are."

"Oh, I know." Bella smirked.

"But what about this blood lust? How am I supposed to control it? It's too strong." I asked her desperately.

"You just drink small amounts of human blood each day. Your problem is you drink too much human blood. When you see a human Imagine it's her, Elena. Imagine you're drinking from her…

"Bella… Stop."

"Might mention this now before you do rip my head off but I kind of drank from Elena earlier…Bu-"

"WHAT!?" I yelled jumping up startling her. She took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have drunk from her. Honestly I feel awful about it. But I got to say she kind of expected it, like she knew I was going to do it" Bella explained

"That's Elena for you, compassionate and selfless. She will accept death whenever it decides to consume her. She still thinks she should have died in that car crash along with her parents."

"But if she did she would have never have met you or Damon." She said as the front door opened

"Bella! Stefan? Are you here?" Damon called out.

"Yeah were down here still." Bella yelled back to him. "Come on lets go see Damon?" she asked

"Um…is Elena upstairs?"

"No I asked Damon to take her home." Grabbing my hand. She dragged me out of the basement and up the stairs.

"Hey Damon." I said cautiously

"Hello little brother." Damon replied with a smile.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! review please xxx**

**Rhiannon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just some key info: Elena is human, Bella and Edward are married but there is no Renesmee.**

* * *

_**Previously**_

"Hey Damon." I said cautiously  
"Hello little brother." Damon replied with a smile.

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
"well i need to go feed as I haven't for a couple weeks, so you two can have a little bonding time before I come back." Bella said before running out of the door and into the forest.  
**_Damon's P.O.V_**  
As soon as Bella was out of the door .I was pinned to the wall by Stefan.  
"Really? You think I need help from our sister?" He asked as he began to choke me.  
"No, I want to help you Stef" I told him using the childhood nickname me and Bella used for him decades ago. "This isn't you anymore Stefan. I don't know where my baby brother has gone but I want him back and I will do anything to get him back in my arms. I may have never of showed it but I do love you Stefan, forever and always remember Stefan."  
**_FLASHBACK*_**  
**_Mystic falls 1862*_**  
Me and Stefan were chasing Bella around the maze of trees and bushes that surround the garden to our home when Bella turned her head round to look at us smiling and laughing. She tripped over a branch and fell to her knees. Me and my brother finally reached her we supported her as she clambered to her feet. She simply smiled at us.  
"I Love you boys both of you. You never seem to surprise me as of how much you both care."  
"We love you too. Forever and always." Me and Stefan replied in sync.  
"Forever and always."  
_***END OF FLASHBACK***_  
"That Stefan is never coming back." He told me calmly as he let go of my throat  
"You love her. You still love Elena. After everything you still do." His eyes widened at this statement  
"Wh-what? No Of course I don't I cant I'm only here to protect her for Klaus or I would have already left."  
"Stop lying to me Stefan. I know the truth I have been your brother for 162 years I think I can tell when you love someone"  
"I do, I do love her, but I have lost her." Still so dramatic as he has been for the last 100 years.  
"Have you? She is the one who never gave up on you Stefan. But are you that willing to give up on your relationship with her that easily? Are you prepared to throw that all away?" I questioned him as tears formed in his eyes, he shock his head. Before he ran out of the boarding house and into the forest out of sight.  
**_Bella's P.O.V_**  
After draining the mans body  
of blood. I ripped him apart starting at the boys chest, then I shredded the skin on the inside of his thighs, Providing it to look like an animal attack. A very viscous one at that. Stepping away from the deformed body, I licked my lips clean of blood. I rushed out of the forest leaving the body to rot until someone discovers it. I then decided to have little talk with the Doppelganger Elena and find out what her plans with my brothers are. I will not take it lightly if she is just another Katherine toying with my boys hearts. If she is I will simply snap her neck. I realised how close her house was to the forest. I knocked on the door after waiting for a few moments someone finally opened the door. In front of me stood a man no older than 17,but he was actually really attractive with his soft brown eyes and wavy brown hair, He was also shirtless showing off his amazing six-pack.  
"Hey can I help you?" he asked me.  
"Hi I'm Bella, I am Stefan's friend from years back. Damon asked me to protect Elena and to introduce myself to her. Is that ok?" I asked him sweetly.  
"Yes sure. Umm…do you mind if I ring Damon just to check you are who you say." Damn it  
"Yeah that's fine. May I come in?"  
"Uh yes. Elena is upstairs you can go up."  
"Ok thank you" I told him I was walked towards the stairs. I then heard the boy ring Damon.  
"What do you want Jeremy?"  
"Do you know anyone called Bella?  
"Yeah why?"  
"Can she be trusted around Elena?"  
"Oh yeah of course she wont hurt Elena at all" Awe he has so much faith in me!  
" Ok thanks Damon. Bye" he said as he hung up. I knocked on Elena's bedroom door  
"Come in." this is going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys sorry this isn't an update unfortunately. I should be updating in the next few laptop is broken...Again but once i have it back i should update more frequently. And thank you to everyone who Favorited or followed 'Daddy's Girl' I was shocked on the amount of people who did.**_

_**Well thanks and i will update when i can **_

_**Rhiannon**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
